


When your boyfriend makes a good ice pack

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Vampire!aloha, and aloha would make a good ice pack, mask being sick and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask is sick and Aloha is taking care of him. However what's better when knowing Aloha is a vampire too?
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When your boyfriend makes a good ice pack

_ Feat Vampire!Aloha _

Mask was sick, having a high fever.

Of course, Aloha was worried as he put his hand on the other’s forehead, Mask somewhat enjoying the cold touch he was feeling. “You should get some rest Masky.. I'll see what soup to make for you, okay?” Aloha smiles a bit, removing his hand from the other’s forehead. “Haaaaa.. I'm nooot hungry or tired” Mask sighed, Aloha giving him a reassuring smile. “You will be soon, so rest~” Aloha smiled, as sleep slowly took over Mask.

The time Mask woke up, he noticed something cold near him. It felt very nice as he brought whatever it was closer, nuzzling it a bit. He found it a bit odd how it felt, as he sighed. That was, until he noticed how weird it was having something this cold to him? And was it softly breathing?

Then he figured out what he was nuzzling. The inkling whose head he felt under his chin was no other than Aloha, who was fast asleep cuddled up by Mask.

Why was Aloha here?!

“Alooooooha?!” Mask jolted up, scaring Aloha awake. “Huh?! What?! Mask what's wrong?” Aloha, who was now wide awake, asked. “Whaaaat do you think you're doing sleeping next tooooo me like thaaat!”

“Huh? You're the one who suddenly grabbed me and didn't let me go” Aloha replied, Mask flushing at his reply. He did what?! “Then you pulled me towards you” Aloha added, as he sat up on the bed, “I couldn't move y’know!”

Mask couldn't believe what he did! “It's nooooot my fauuult you feel like an ice pack!” Mask couldn't help but to see the look Aloha made before it changed to his usual smile. “Sorry~ I just can’t be warm~ but you're very warm~” Aloha chuckle, seeing the look Mask had on his face. 

“Y-Yoooou!” Mask pinch Aloha cheeks, making him squirm a bit. “M-Masky~!” Aloha whined, pouting once Mask pulled away, “Why did you pinch me!”

“Becaaause” was Mask’s reply as he laid back down, bringing Aloha with him. “Mask? What are you-” Aloha was cut off by the short kiss when Mask leaned close. “Let me reeeeest a bit more with you” Mask tiredly replied, as he fell back to sleep, Aloha soon after.


End file.
